lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
John Zandell
John Zandell and Gustava Svensdotter were born in Sweden where they met and were married. They had three children in Sweden, Johan, Hildur, and Oscar. John travelled to the United States ahead of his family. He departed from Liverpool, England on the SS Laurentian sometime in August 1895 and arrived in Quebec on August 16 and then crossed the border to Vermont. He possessed $26 dollars at the time. Immigration records show he planned to go to Chicago and meet someone named G. Johanson. Ultimately Johan ended up in Minnesota. Gustava and the 3 children, now aged 10, 9, and 6, followed 3 years later. They departed from Liverpool, England on the SS Californian on July 14, 1898. They arrived 9 days later in Quebec on July 23 where they crossed the border to Vermont. Gustava had $5 in her possession. They had at least one more child, Caroline, born in Minnesota. After John's death, Gustava lived with her daughter Hildur's family and Caroline lived with brother John's family. Gustava's father's surname was Erickson. His first name was probably Sven since her maiden name was Svensdotter. Johan was a carpenter. Summary John (Johan) Albert Zandell * Born September 1856 in Sweden * Immigrated 1895 * Died 1918 * Links: ** FamilySearch.org ** Immigration ** Border Crossing Card Gustava Svensdotter Zandell * Born October 1855 in Sweden * Immigrated 1898 * Died August 1, 1938 in St. Paul, MN * Links: ** FamilySearch.org ** Immigration ** Border Crossing Card ** Border Crossing Index Children There was one more child that was stillborn or died young before 1900. John (Johan) Werner Zandell * Married April 11, 1912 * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Find-a-Grave ** Immigration ** Border Crossing Card ** Minnesota Marriages ** Minnesota County Marriages ** Minnesota Deaths & Burials ** Minnesota Death Index * Spouse: Esther Elizabeth Winblad ** Main page: Peter Winblad & Clara Magnuson (her parents) ** Born November 16, 1888 in Minnesota ** Died March 1, 1960 ** FamilySearch.org profile * At least 2 children Hildur Zandell Lake * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Immigration ** Border Crossing Card ** Border Crossing Index ** Minnesota Death Index (key source gives mother's maiden name) ** Social Security Death Index ** Find-a-Grave * Spouse: Frank Odin Lake ** Born in March 6, 1886 Wisconsin ** Died December 16, 1978 in St. Paul, MN ** Both parents were born in Norway ** WWII Draft Registration ** Minnesota Death Index ** Find-a-Grave Oscar Earl Zandell * Married before 1920 * His WWI draft card describes him as having brown eyes and dark hair. * Oscar owned a drug store for more than 40 years. ** His WWI draft card gives his occupation as "Pharmacist" employed by "F. A. Holcomb". His place of residence is "1024 Walsh, St. Paul, Minn" and his place of employment "960 Payne Ave." According to Google Maps his commute was a 7-minute walk. ** The 1920 Census gives Oscar's occupation as "Druggist" and industry as "Own Store". ** "Oscar E. Zandell, who has operated the Stocking Pharmacy at Stillwater for a number of years, will move his stock of drugs to a location on Rice Street, St. Paul, early in April." ("Northwestern Druggist", April 1922) Google Books ** The 1930 Census gives Oscar's occupation as "Proprietor" and industry as "Retail Pharmacy". ** The 1940 Census gives Oscar's occupation as "Druggist" and industry as "Own Store". ** His WWII draft card lists his employer as "Zandell Drugs" and his place of residence as "879 Rice Street, St. Paul, MN". It lists the same address as his place of employment so perhaps he and his family lived above it. ** "879 Rice Street was a drug store owned by Oscar Zandell for more than four decades. As of this writing (spring 2013) it is Ron’s Bar." ''(St. Paul Historical) saintpaulhistorical.com ** Frank Holcomb: *** ''"FRANS AUGUST HOLCOMB, the popular druggest at 960 Payne avenue, St. Paul, Minnesota, is doing a prosperous business among his countrymen who reside on Arlington Hill, the Swedish stronghold of he country. Mr. Holcomb was born April 29, 1865, in Chisago county, Minnesota, and belongs to one of the first Swedish families to settle in this state, some mention of whom will be found in the biographical sketch of Dr. O. W. Holcomb above. After attending the public schools in his native county, Mr. Holcomb entered Gustavus Adolphus College, St. Peter, Minnesota, where he finished the academic course in 1887. On leaving college, he went to work in a drug store at River Falls, Wisconsin, where he remained a yer and a half, afterward working three years in a drug store at Barron, Wisconsin. Feeling the need, however, of further preparation for his work, he entered the Minnesota Institute of Pharmacy, and in due time completed the regular course in that institution, and in the month of April, 1890, passed examination before the State Board of Examiners in Minnesota, Wisconsin, and South Dakota. After this he worked three years for Frederic Scott, a prominent druggist of Stillwater, Minnesota; a year and half for P. Q. Boiden, a druggist of Hudson, Wisconsin, and a year and a half for John Bodine of St. Paul, Minnesota. His next move was to Lindstrom, Minnesota, where, during the Cleveland administration, found business so dull that for a time he was unoccupied. Later, returning to Stillwater, he entered the employ of Alexander Richard, with whom he remained three years, until business prospects were brighter. September 1, 1889, he returned to St. Paul. At that time a drug store on Payne Avenue - the oldest drug store in the city - was for sale, and in partnership with Edward C. Magnusson, he purchased it. Two years later he bought his partner's interest and he has since successfully conducted the establishment under his own name. October 31, 1894, he married Miss Jennie C. Magnusson, a native of Stillwater, and a sister of his former partner. Mr. Holcomb is a member of Norden Club, the East Side Commercial Club, the Modern Woodmen, the Masonic Order (including the thirty-second degree), the Knights of Pythias and the Maccabees. Both he and his wife belong to the First Swedish Lutheran church of St. Paul. ''(A History of the Swedish-Americans of Minnesota, Volume 2; written by Algot E. Strand; published 1910; page 967) Google Books *** ''"F. A. Holcomb, 960 Payne avenue, has a seven-passenger touring car in which he was taking a ride March 17th. In turning a corner, he lost control of the machine, which went through the front of A. Dietrich's confectionary store, 640 East Minnehaha street. Mr. Holcomb escaped without injury. The car was damaged approximately $800. The front of the store was wrecked, and a show-counter inside was pushed back about ten feet by the automobile. ''(NARD Journal; March 29, 1917) Google Books *** ''"Clarence Gerber, formerly with Frank A. Holcomb at 960 Payne avenue has accepted a position at the Stocking Pharmacy, Stillwater." ''(Northwestern Druggist; February 1918) Google Books * Links: ** FamilySearch.org ** Find-a-Grave ** Immigration ** Border Crossing Card ** BorderCrossing Index ** WWI Draft Registration Card ** WWII Draft Registration Card ** Minnesota Deaths and Burials ** Minnesota Death Index * Spouse: '''Genevieve F. Nelson' ** Born May 24, 1892 ** Died December 28, 1984 ** Find-a-Grave * Child: Betty Jane Zandell ** Born c. 1920 Caroline Zandell * Links: ** Minnesota Births and Christenings * Maybe her: ** Married George Olson ** 1930 US Federal Census ** 1940 US Federal Census ** Minnesota Birth Index (her son) Timeline Documents & Articles Missing * Oscar in the 1905 Census * Oscar in the 1910 Census * Hildur in the 1910 Census * Carolina in the 1930 Census * Carolina in the 1940 Census * Ester in the 1940 Census 1900 US Federal Census * FamilySearch.org * John is a carpenter. * John and Gustava have been married 13 years. * Gustava is the mother of 5 children, 4 of which are living. 1905 Minnesota State Census * FamilySearch.org * Address: 825 Jessamine Street 1910 US Federal Census * FamilySearch.org * John and Gustava have been married 23 years. * Gustava is the mother of 5 children, 4 of which are living. * John and the children speak English but Gustava only speaks Swedish. * John A. and John W. are both farmers. In 1900 John was listed as a carpenter. 1920 US Federal Census John passed away in 1912. Hildur and her husband live with Gustava. John W. is married and has two children; Caroline lives with their family. Oscar is also married. Gustava Zandell; Hildur Lake * FamilySearch.org * Milaca, MN * Their home is owned and mortgaged. * Gustava is now able to speak English. * Frank's parents were both born in Norway. He is a farmer on a dairy farm. John W. Zandell; Caroline Zandell * FamilySearch.org * John received his naturalization in 1900. Oscar Zandell * FamilySearch.org 1930 US Federal Census Ester Zandell * FamilySearch.org * John W. Zandell passed away in 1926. Oscar Zandell * FamilySearch.org Hildur Lake; Gustava Zandell * FamilySearch.org * St. Paul, MN 1940 US Federal Census Oscar Zandell * FamilySearch.org Hildur Lake * FamilySearch.org * St. Paul, MN WWI Draft Registration John Werner Zandell * FamilySearch.org Oscar Earl Zandell * FamilySearch.org Minnesota Deaths and Burials John W. Zandell * FamilySearch.org Minnesota Death Index John W. Zandell * FamilySearch.org Sources John A. Zandell Gustava Svensdotter John Werner Zandell Hildur Zandell Oscar Zandell Caroline Zandell Category:People Category:Minnesota Category:Immigrants Category:Sweden Category:Group J Relatives